The Stranger
by Stormy Daye
Summary: FEAR STREET Alissa is popular, everyone loves her, even the people who are dead and buried.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
She thought she beat me, but she was wrong. I won't ever let her win. She can fight it but I know she loves me.  
  
I remember the day I first saw her. She was so beautiful in that blue shirt that matched her eyes. Her blond hair flowing around her shoulders. I wanted to bury my head in her beautiful hair. But I held back. I just gazed at her from afar. I thought she looked at me a couple times maybe even smiled at me.  
  
She tried to make me jealous by kissing that other guy, but I knew that she loved me and not him.  
  
Nothing will make me leave her, not even death. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Hey Alissa! Wait up!" someone called.  
  
Alissa Norman felt a hand grab her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. She turned to see her best friends Natalie Graham smiling at her.  
  
"Nat, you scared me," she said, slowing down to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding against her chest.  
  
"Wow Alissa, you really have to calm down, Vincent is dead remember?" Natalie said. She hoisted her bag onto her back.  
  
"I know," Alissa said shaking her head. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to get Vincent's face out of her head. It always felt like he was following her. It was ironic really. When he was following her she didn't know and when he couldn't possibly be following her, she thought he was.  
  
She could still feel his presence hovering around whenever she went outside. She his stringy black hair, his long fingers that always seemed to be reached for her-  
  
"Alissa! Snap out of it!" Natalie said. She looked concerned for a minute but it passed as quickly as it had come. Natalie was Alissa's best friend but she wasn't very good at being sensitive to her feelings. She just expected Alissa to get over the fact that a man she didn't even know had stalked her for almost a year. Almost killed her.  
  
Natalie just didn't understand.  
  
"We're going to be late," Natalie picked up speed and was almost running when she got to the front steps of the high school.  
  
Alissa had known Natalie since grade four. Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with her in the first place. When she really thought about it, she realized that Natalie was very self centered. They were so different too. Alissa had blond hair and blue eyes, she could be called the "all American girl". Natalie was Chinese with straight black hair and dark brown eyes. Natalie was good at art and science while Alissa was more into music and English. They hardly had anything in common but they were best friends anyway.  
  
Alissa knew she could never stop being friends with Natalie.  
  
Inside the school, people were hurrying to their classes before the bell rang. Alissa didn't feel like hurrying today. She watched Natalie scuttle away without saying goodbye and then went to her locker.  
  
"Hey Alissa!" a few people called. She called back to them and continued to get her books for her first few classes.  
  
Alissa had a lot of friends. Or maybe acquaintances would be a better word. Everyone in school knew who she was and everyone liked her. She was very friendly and she didn't let popularity get in the way of being friends with whomever she wanted.  
  
She reached up to the top shelf of her locker to find a pen. She was feeling around when a small piece of purple paper fell to the floor. She leaned down and picked it up. She read it and gasped in fear.  
  
My Dearest,  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet  
And I WANT you  
  
-Vincent  
  
Where did it come from? She had burned every single note she had gotten from him in the last year. How did this one get in her locker?  
  
She angrily tore it into a hundred pieces. If Natalie had put this in her locker than she wasn't going to get away with it. Alissa was through with letting her friend walk all over her. She slammed her locker shut and hurried to her first class before the bell rang.  
  
Despite her anger, Alissa couldn't help worrying. What if that note wasn't from Natalie? No, she told herself, it was Natalie. Vincent is dead and gone, he can't hurt you anymore.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Alissa didn't see Natalie at lunch which made her even more suspicious. They always ate lunch together, and now, today, Natalie avoids her. It seemed very strange.  
  
"Bye Alissa!" someone called as she walked out the front door of the school. She just waved without looking who had called to her. She was too preoccupied with her supposed best friend. She couldn't get it out of her head.  
  
Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her into the bushes. Her heart sped up and she let out a frightened squeak. Was Vincent back to get her? 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Alissa struggled a minute and whipped her head around to see her attacker. She let out a sigh of relief to see it was her friend Tyson.  
  
He laughed and let go of her waist.  
  
"Tyson!" she yelled at him, "What are you doing?" her anger rose in her throat and she was about to explode into a stream of accusations when he poked her in the stomach. He always did that when he knew she was mad. He liked to bug her, and she hated being poked in the stomach.  
  
"Stop it!" she said but she smiled a little.  
  
"Did I scare you?" he asked. Alissa had dated Tyson in grade nine but it hadn't lasted very long. They had become good friends after they broke up. They were almost like sibling, at least that's what their relationship felt like to Alissa.  
  
"No," she lied.  
  
Tyson smirked and started walking down the sidewalk to her house. Alissa couldn't understand why no one took the stalker she had seriously. He had tried to kill her for goodness sake! Why did they all act like it was a big joke? Tyson had known about Vincent. He was the one who saved her from him, but still he tried to freak her out by grabbing her from the bushes..and putting notes in her locker?  
  
"It was you wasn't it?" she asked stopping to glare at him.  
  
"What?" he asked frowning. He turned to look at her. He looked genuinely confused but he was a good actor.  
  
"You put the note in my locker," she said.  
  
"What note?" he asked innocently.  
  
Alissa faltered for a minute, she started to doubt that it was him.  
  
"The.poem," she said slowly.  
  
"Uh, no," he said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nevermind," she said. She didn't want to get into it with him. She believed he didn't write the note. He might do some things but he knew how much those notes had scared her, he wouldn't do that. Natalie, it must have been her.  
  
"Hey, where's your skateboard?" Alissa asked. Tyson was the skater guy type, he liked punk music and his brown hair was longer, almost covering his blue eyes. Alissa still thought he was good looking, but she didn't really think of him in that way anymore.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened," he said.  
  
"What?" Alissa asked.  
  
"I put it in my locker this morning, my new one, the one I just got?" he said.  
  
Alissa nodded. She knew Tyson had saved his money for a while to get that new skateboard, he even he a professional artist draw some pictures on the bottom of the deck.  
  
"When I got back from English, I found it in my locker, in two pieces," he said.  
  
"What?" she asked in shock. She was surprised he wasn't angrier or at least annoyed. He had loved that skateboard, "How did that happen?"  
  
"I don't know!" Tyson said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.  
  
"I'm sorry Ty, I know you loved that thing," she said.  
  
"I did," he said sadly, "I guess I'll just have to start saving again,"  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Ty," Alissa said when they got to her house. He waved and continued down the street.  
  
Two strange things had happened today and they made her feel like she had gone back in time. When Vincent was stalking her she had gotten notes like the one she found today all the time. She always burning them and flushed them down the toilet. To find one now, was just..creepy. For some reason Alissa felt like the note and Ty's broken skateboard were connected. She had no reason to think that but she did.  
  
"Hi honey," her mom said when she got inside.  
  
"Hey mom," she said. Mrs. Norman was a stay at home mom. After she had her son, Jeremy seven years ago she just never got around to going back to work. Jeremy was Alissa's half brother. They had different fathers. Alissa really liked her stepfather, Nick. He had never been anything but perfectly nice to her. He didn't act like she was unwanted or anything. He was just like a father to her. Her real father had died when she was only six. She didn't remember much about him but she did miss him very much.  
  
"This cam in the mail for you," her mom said handing her a purple envelope. Alissa took it and headed up to her room to start on her homework. She threw her bag onto the bed and sat down. She tore open the envelope. Inside was a purple piece of paper. She hesitated before unfolding it. Oh, don't be silly, she thought, its just paper. She unfolded it and found another note:  
  
You might think I'm dead  
In my eternal bed  
But it is not true  
I'm still watching you  
  
Alissa trembled in fear. This couldn't be happening. Vincent had to be dead. He had drowned in the pool across the street. She saw him floating there. Tyson saw him floating there. Was he watching her right now? Was he stalking her again? Alissa didn't think she could handle that fear again.  
  
Suddenly there was a tapping at the window. She froze in terror. He used to tap at her window at night, while she slept. Was it him again? 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
She turned her head slowly and looked out the window. The sky had turned overcast and gray as if a storm was coming. The weather was mirroring her emotions.  
  
She didn't see anything out the window but the blue curtains were covering half of it. The tapping didn't stop. She got up slowly and moved over to the window. She ripped the curtain away from the window in one quick movement.  
  
A tree branch. The wind was blowing a branch against the window. The wind howled and suddenly the rain started. It came down in sheets, pummeling the ground. Alissa watched the rain for a moment. The steady rain drops calmed her down slowly. She had always liked the rain, it seemed so peaceful to her.  
  
Alissa sat down on her bed and looked around her room. She used to feel so safe in here. It was really the only place she felt like nothing could happen to her. At least until last year.  
  
Last year had been her junior year. She had been happy and carefree when school first started. She had lots of friends and was an honour student. She felt nothing could touch her. Then the notes started coming. At first she thought they were just a joke but they didn't stop coming. She was flattered at first. She thought she had a secret admirer. Even Natalie thought that was romantic. But someone knew her locker combination. She would find flowers in her locker in the morning and chocolates on her doorstep at night. It was like this person had nothing better to do than bring her gifts.  
  
No one knew who it could be. She had never seen anyone hanging around her locker or her house. No one else ever saw anything. And she asked all the people with their lockers near hers. After a month she was desperate to find out who this person was. Secret admirers wanted to be found out. Didn't they?  
  
Then one of the notes told her to meet him at the bleachers at five o'clock on a Saturday. She was uncomfortable going by herself so she asked Tyson to go with her. She had heard the horror stories of girls going to meet friends form the Internet and never being seen again.  
  
She and Tyson waited at the bleachers for an hour but no one came. Alissa was finally sick of this joke. Now it was just beginning to be a waste of time. Tyson told her in had to be a joke and she agreed. What else could it be?  
  
The presents stopped coming for awhile and then they started up again, full force. She found dead roses in her locker this time. The notes were crumpled up and stained with something that looked like blood. They weren't sweet notes anymore, they were threatening. They said she was going to die soon and that he was going to pay.  
  
When she found the dead squirrel in her locker one day, she had finally had enough. It was just scary now. She went to the principal but he couldn't do anything. She changed her lock but the notes didn't stop.  
  
Then one day she finally saw her stalker. He was watching her from the parking lot. He was holding a bouquet of dead tulips. She knew it was him because the flowers were wrapped in purple tissue paper, the same as her previous bouquets.  
  
He had stringy black hair and he wore only black clothing. Alissa was very frightened. She asked Tyson to walk her home every day after that and even told her parents what was going on, but Vincent never approached her, the notes continued and the dead flowers but it never went beyond that and the occasional dead animal outside her house.  
  
Nothing could be proved and the police said Vincent wasn't posing an immediate physical threat so there was nothing they could do.  
  
Alissa became to scared to stay home alone so Natalie was over constantly. She wasn't afraid of Vincent and thought Alissa was overreacting. At least she did until one night when they were alone in Alissa's house. Their was a storm outside and they were in the basement, watching a romantic movie. The power went out a few times and then stayed out. Alissa was terrified. She kept hearing banging noises upstairs, but Natalie told her it was just the storm, it had to be.  
  
Then came the footsteps. Alissa's family was away for the night. They weren't home. Who could have been walking around up there if not Vincent?  
  
Natalie and Alissa ran from the house through the door that came out of the laundry room. They ran through the rain, all the way to Tyson's house. They called the police and the house was searched, no one was there.  
  
"Alissa!" Mrs. Norman called. She jumped out of her reverie in surprise. She shook her head slightly to get the memories out. She hated remembering what had happened. But the memories were so vivid; it was so hard to forget.  
  
"Yeah?" she called back.  
  
"I'm going to pick up Jeremy from school," she called.  
  
Alissa's heart started thumping at the thought of being alone in the house but she pushed her fear out of her mind and called back, "Okay,"  
  
She heard her mother leave the house and drive away.  
  
Vincent's face flashed in her mind and she shuddered.  
  
"Stop it," she scolded herself. But how could she stop it? She had a reason to be afraid. The notes were starting again. Who was sending them? Did the notes have anything to do with Tyson's broken skateboard?  
  
She knew when the threatening notes had started. Right after she had waiting with Tyson to meet her "secret admirer".  
  
Vincent told her later that everything would have worked out if she hadn't brought Tyson to their meeting. He was jealous of Tyson. He had threatened to kill Tyson as well as Alissa. The two incidents had to be related. But how? Was Vincent alive or was something else going on?  
  
Who would send her threatening notes? Who would wants to scare her like this.  
  
Natalie was the prime suspect. She had been different lately. Always avoiding her and acting like she was too good to hang out with her. But would her best friend really do something like this? Was she capable of something as malicious as this?  
  
There was only one way to find out. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Alissa sat down in front of her computer and logged on to AOL messenger service. She and Natalie talked online all the time. Sure enough, Natalie's screen name popped up a minute later to show that she was on.  
  
Alissa: Hey  
  
Nat: Hey  
  
Aliss: Bad storm eh?  
  
Nat: Yeah, kinda like the night Vincent was at your house.  
  
Why would she say that? She liked to bring up things that had happened before just to make me suffer it seemed. She had been terrified that night too, she had run just as fast as Alissa if not faster to Ty's house. She thought Vincent was there to kill them both, but now that it was over, she pretended as if Alissa was the one that was afraid and she was tough and knew nothing was going on. And also, nothing had been found in the house that night, no evidence that Vincent had even been there.  
  
Alissa: I guess  
  
Nat: Are you scared?  
  
Alissa: No  
  
But Alissa was scared. Thunder was booming in the sky and lightning cracked every few seconds. The storm seemed so real and close. It felt almost like that night.  
  
Nat: Gotta go  
  
She logged off before Alissa could answer. Natalie was acting like that a lot lately. Always avoiding Alissa and being inconsiderate when they were together. She had changed. She had always been a little insensitive but now it seemed like she was doing it on purpose just to be mean.  
  
A door slammed and Alissa jumped in surprise. Footsteps came running up the steps and Alissa's little brother Jeremy catapulted himself onto her bed.  
  
"Wanna play soldiers?" he asked.  
  
"After dinner okay?" Alissa said.  
  
"Okay," he said cheerfully and he left to entertain himself before dinner. The one thing that had cheered Alissa up during the Vincent thing was Jeremy. They had been close since he was old enough to talk. She played with him whenever she could and they always had fun together. Alissa would do anything for her brother and even though he was so young he would do anything for her. Alissa told him some of her secrets and he told her his. He was very good at not telling secrets.  
  
Alissa had been terrified after the threatening notes started coming that Vincent might try to hurt Jeremy to get back at her, but thankfully that never happened.  
  
Alissa stood at her bedroom window gazing out into the pouring rain. It was starting to let up a little and Alissa was grateful for that. She looked down at the street and for a minute she thought she saw a black blur run behind the big oak tree  
  
It's nothing she told herself, but she wasn't so sure.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A couple of days had passed and Alissa hadn't got anymore letters or poems on purple paper. She was starting to think that the others ones were some kind of coincidence when she received another one.  
  
It was tucked inside her coat pocket when she was getting ready for school one morning. Her heart pounded as she unfolded the note.  
  
There are no perks Where I lurk I will watch you For now, that's all I'll do  
  
The piece of paper drifted out of her hand as Alissa stared into the closet. There was a single red rose in on the floor. Wrapped around the stem was a purple ribbon holding a photograph to it. With shaking hands she picked up the flower and looked at the picture. It was a photograph of me holding Jeremy as a baby but Jeremy's head had been cut out.  
  
I dropped the picture in disgust and let out an angry yell.  
  
He could threaten me, but I would NOT let him threaten my little brother. He was going to pay for this. Whoever did this was going to pay. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Alissa marched to school in fury, gripping the picture in her hand tightly. It was getting crumpled up but she didn't care. She was too angry to care.  
  
She knew now that it had to be Natalie that was doing all this. Who else could have possibly gotten a picture of her and Jeremy. Only Natalie and Ty were close enough to her to be able to steal a photograph right out from under her nose. Vincent was dead, she was sure of that, so it couldn't be him.  
  
"Natalie," she said. She stepped right up next to her at her locker.  
  
"Oh, hi Alissa," Natalie said, not turning around. She was too guilty to even look her in the eye.  
  
"I don't know why you are doing this, but I'm sick of it," Alissa spat.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Natalie turned to face her. She scowled at Alissa.  
  
"This." Alissa shoved the crumpled picture in Natalie's face. Natalie backed up and stared at the picture. She didn't show any recognition in her eyes. She just stared at it.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"Don't give me that, you know what it is," Alissa said furiously. She wasn't going to let Natalie get out of this. She was sick of being pushed around by her supposed friend and it was time for it all to end.  
  
"Alissa, I didn't do that, I promise you," she said.  
  
Alissa faltered a bit. Natalie looked genuine. She gave Alissa a strange look and slammed her locker shut.  
  
"I'm mean, but not that mean," she said. She walked off down the hall, her long black swaying back and forth over her shoulders. All Alissa could do was stare after her in wonder. Now she was more confused than ever. Natalie was acting so weird but would she really try to scare Alissa like this? She was so sure before but now she had no idea what was going on. Not a single, solitary clue.  
  
Alissa skipped lunch and went out to the bleachers to sit and think. She couldn't get her mind off the notes and the picture. She was afraid of whoever was sending them because they knew exactly the way Vincent used to do it. If it wasn't him, then it had to be someone close to her. Natalie insisted the picture wasn't from her and Ty would never do that.  
  
Alissa sighed and leaned back against the rough wooden planks that served as benches. She listened to the wind blow through the trees and the faint sound of a basketball on the outdoor courts a few yards away. She covered her face with her hands and tears started to gather in her eyes. She swallowed repeatedly to fight back the confusion and fear that threatened to spill over her wall of protection. But she couldn't do it anymore; she was terrified.  
  
She knew she had to something drastic of this might never end.  
  
First she needed to rule Vincent out as a suspect. She needed to know they he was really dead and he couldn't be stalking her anymore.  
  
She decided that she would go to the cemetery Vincent was supposed to be buried in and look around. She didn't know what she was expecting to find there but she had to do something. She could have asked Ty to go with her but at this point it was still possible that he was sending the notes. She couldn't let him know that she actually thought it might be Vincent, risen from the grave.  
  
So, instead of attending her afternoon classes, she hopped on a bus and headed down to the cemetery. The gates were locked but she found a large hole that went to the other side. An animal must have dug it. So, she wriggled in the dirt into the cemetery. Her clothes were filthy but she didn't care. It was worth it.  
  
She had to go up and down the rows of gravestones to find the right one. It took longer than she thought it would and it was starting to get dark by the time she finally found the right one. She knew her mother would be wondering where she was but she couldn't leave now, not after all this.  
  
The grave sight was surprisingly neat and well kept. She was half expecting the ground to be dug up and the casket to be open and empty in the ground. She didn't know if that was what she wanted to see.  
  
The gravestone read: Vincent Marx, loving son and brother. Will be dearly missed.  
  
Alissa ran her fingers over the engraved marble and wondered what Vincent's family was like. Did they know he was a crazy stalker? Did they care?  
  
Shadows fell over the words on the marble rapidly and Alissa realized she didn't want to be in the cemetery at night. She ran through the rows of gravestones, almost expecting rotten hands to shoot out of the earth and grab her ankles.  
  
But she made it to the gates and got back under through the hole. She looked back through the gates and felt oddly safe with the wrought iron gates between her and the dead air that filled the cemetery. As if gates could keep a ghost away from her.  
  
She walked back home and decided on the way that she was going to pay Vincent's family a visit. Maybe they could help her in some way. How, she didn't know, but she had to try everything.  
  
"Alissa!" her mother cried when she walked in the door. "Is Jeremy with you?"  
  
"No, why? Where is her?" Alissa asked.  
  
"He's missing." 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
The police swarmed the house for the next three hours. They tapped the phone line and claimed the kitchen as their meeting place. Whenever the phone rang, Alissa's heart thumped in anticipation. Everyone would crowd around the speaker and computer in the kitchen and her mother would answer the phone in a shaky voice.  
  
"This is Greenwood District High School," an electronic voice said. Everyone sighed in disappointment and walked away from the phone and the message that told Alissa and her parents or guardian that her report card would be coming home next week. She felt oddly guilty when this happened.  
  
Her mother sat back down on the couch in the living room and rested her face in her hands. She had cried all the tears that she could possibly cry and now her face was just one huge blotch. She was in shock now. They all knew that the longer a child was missing, the less likely it was they would ever be found alive.  
  
Alissa finally couldn't handle all the bustling activity downstairs so she went up to her room. She sat on her bed with the picture she had found in her coat pocket that morning clutched in her hand. She knew she should give it to the police but she didn't want to believe that someone could hurt Jeremy. She wanted to think he was at a friend's house. But his friends had all been called; he was nowhere to be found.  
  
She walked back downstairs and found the officer in charge. She handed him the picture and told him where she found it.  
  
"Why didn't you show us this earlier?" he demanded.  
  
"I... I was--" she started.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we need to get this to the lab," he muttered and hurried away. Alissa escaped back up the stairs. She didn't want to be down there to hear Jeremy was dead or injured somewhere and he would have been fine if she had only given them the picture earlier. She had to put that possibility out of her head.  
  
She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Tears dropped out of her eyes and rolled down her face and soaked into the pillow. Jeremy had to be okay. If he wasn't.... No, she couldn't think like that. He had to be okay.  
  
She drifted off the sleep as the sun started to come up. She kept waking up to the sound of the phone ringing and the sounds of people scrambling around downstairs. She couldn't think about Jeremy anymore. It only brought the guilt back. It was like she was being pounded into the floor by a giant mallet over and over.  
  
She didn't go to school that day. The phone kept ringing off the hook but no one came up to tell her brother had been found. She stayed in bed all day, hiding under the blankets.  
  
There was a faint knock on the door around four o'clock. Alissa whipped the blanket off her head and her heart sped up to warp speed.  
  
"Come in," she called. She hoped Jeremy's little head would poke in the door. She wanted to hear his laugh and hold him in her arms. But it was Ty that came in. He was frowning.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hey," Alissa said lying back down. The tears flowed forth again.  
  
Ty came over and sat on the edge of her bed. He took her hand gently and squeezed it.  
  
"I'm so scared Ty," she said.  
  
"I know Liss. But he's fine, I know they're going to find him," he assured her.  
  
"I hope so," Alissa blubbered.  
  
Ty climbed under the covers next to her and put his under her shoulders. He pulled her close to him and they just lay there for what felt like hours. The sun was starting to go down again when Alissa heard her a phone ring. It wasn't the house phone, it was too faint and it sounded close. Ty shifted and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" he answered it. His face wrinkled up in confusion and he handed the phone to Alissa.  
  
"It's for you," he said.  
  
"What? Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
Alissa took the phone from him. "Hello?"  
  
"Alissa. I've missed you," the voice said. The connection was fuzzy. It sounded like the person was on the side of a highway as cars whizzed by.  
  
"Who is this?" Alissa asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"You know who it is," the voice said.  
  
"Vincent? Do you have Jeremy?" Alissa blurted out. Ty stared at her in shock. Vincent was dead. He couldn't have her little brother. She knew he was dead. But who was on the phone  
  
then?  
  
"Your brother is safely in the McDonald's on 33rd and 9th," the voice said. Alissa didn't wait to hear the rest of the speech. She threw the phone down on the bed and ran down the stairs. She didn't even stop to tell the cops where she was going. She ran outside and down the street. The McDonalds wasn't far away, she could get there in five minutes.  
  
"Alissa!" Ty's voice pierced the air.  
  
She made it to the McDonalds in minutes and ran inside. There was Jeremy, sitting in a booth, eating a cheeseburger happy meal.  
  
"Jeremy!" Alissa cried and scooped him up in her arms. She cried into his blond hair and shook violently.  
  
"You made me drop my fries Alissa," he said, pushing against her to get away.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
The cops and her parents showed up a second later and Jeremy was whisked away from her. She couldn't stop crying for the rest of the night and Ty never left her side. The police questioned her fifty times and all the employees at McDonalds. It turned out Jeremy had been playing in the play place all afternoon and one of the managers gave him some food. They thought he had lost his parents. They were just about to call the police when Alissa found him.  
  
Even though Alissa knew Jeremy wasn't hurt, this was too big a coincidence. Vincent or someone that knew about Vincent was involved in this. They had finally gone too far. She was going to find out who did this and she wasn't going to be easy on them. 


	8. Author's Note

Hi, I really wasn't planning on finishing this. I never knew where it was going, I just wrote it aimlessly. But I seem to keep getting reviews for it even though I haven't updated since August. I can try to finish it if people want me to. Does anyone want me to?


End file.
